This specification relates to information presentation.
Sponsored content (e.g. advertisements, deals or special offers) can be provided over the Internet to various user devices. For example, a web page can include slots in which sponsored content can be presented. These slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, along with search results or other content. Sponsored content can also be delivered through dedicated web portals or applications executing on the user devices.